It's A Wonderful Life Supernatural Style
by romirola
Summary: When Dean starts to think he'd be better off dead than alive, a certain "second-class angel" comes to Earth to help him realize he really does have a Wonderful Life. Everyone makes an AUish appearence. No spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatrual or it's ventures.**

**Hey everyone! Here's the beginning of a story that I just started. It's just what the title says. I was in the play-version of _It's A Wonderful Life_ this year, so I got inspired to write this! Hope you enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"Just leave me alone, Dean!" Sam Winchester finally exploded after arguing with his brother for the whole night. "I… uugghh!" he huffed, and closed up his laptop and laid it on the bed angrily. "You know what? I'm done. I'm done with all of this crap I have to put up with from you." He snatched his sweatshirt from the duffel bag on the floor beside him and put it on with obvious irritation.

"Crap from me?" Dean repeated back. "What, you think you're such a walk in the park with to deal with?" He watched solemnly, holding back his rage as best he could, when he saw Sam head towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out for a walk. Away from here!" Sam fumed as he turned towards the door.

"Sam-"

"What, Dean?" Sam cut off, seeing red. "You gonna give me some advice cause you're the big, wise brother and I'm just the naïve little twit you have to take care of? Is that what you think of me? That I'm some stupid-"

"Hey!" Dean immediately responded. "I never said that, Sammy." Dean was about to further explain himself, but again, Sam's voice made him shut his mouth.

"It's SAM!" he fumed, upset at Dean with unbridled fury. "God, you just…" Sam trialed off, trying to find his voice. "See what I mean? I'm not even worth calling the right name to you, am I? Well, to me, Dean, you're…"

"I'm what, Sam? An asshole? A selfish prick?" Dean filled in. "Sing a new song, or shut up!" He plopped himself down on his bed and began taking his shoe to settle in for the night, hoping Sam would follow that order and be quiet.

"Yeah, both, actually," Sam agreed vehemently. "But sometimes, I wish you were just never born! It'd make my life a hell of a lot easier, you know that?" Sam thrust open the door and slammed the it shut as he made his exit.

Dean's head snapped up in time to see the door slam in his face. He stared at it, frozen in place by Sam's words. He blinked to clear his suddenly-blurry vision as his mind argued with itself.

_Never been born? Is that what he wants?_

_No! Of course not; he was just mad._

_Just cause he's mad, doesn't mean he's insane. Sam knew what he was saying. _

_That's not true! I'm his brother._

_Yeah, I'm the brother who dragged him out of his perfect life and threw him back into hunting. He must freaking adore me for that!_

_But this is Sam I'm talking about!_

_I was the one who pulled him away from Jess before she died. I was the one who practically forced him back to be a hunter. And why? Because I was selfish. I missed Sam, so much. And the thought of him and me working side by side was too much to resist. He found a way out of this screwed-up life. I should've let him go._

_Well, when you put it that way… you're right._

_I __am__ right. _

_Sam would be better off without me. _

The older brother, in shock, walked over to where his own duffle bag sat. He slowly unzipped it with care and sifting through it until he found a small bottle of painkillers. The hunter ran a shaky hand through his spiky hair and stared at the bottle with gross fascination. Of all the hideous, deadly things he's come up against, Dean found it ironic that the contents in that little bottle were going to be the cause of his death.

"Well, 'never born' is something I can't even swing, Sam," Dean softly whispered to the air with sadness and defeat dripping off of every word. "But, I can give you the next best thing."

**********

"Goodness, Boss! I didn't know that you were implying suicide when you said Dean Winchester was thinking about ending his life!" the young angel named Castiel gasped. "I have to help him!"

"Wait just a minute, Castiel! Don't even think about going anywhere!" The Superintendant of Angels inwardly groaned at the young, second-class angel's obliviousness. She had been explaining Dean's case history to the inexperienced angel so he would be prepped and ready to save the human. "You have to focus if you ever want to earn your wings!"

A second-class angel didn't have wings yet, because the privledge of having wings had to be earned. The hope was the Castiel would save Dean and earn his wings, which were long overdue, but now, the Superintendant was losing hope for that.

"But if Dean Winchester's contemplating suicide, I'd better head down to Earth right away!" Castiel insisted. He began to leave, almost tripping on his way out.

"CASTIEL!" the Superintendant boomed, making Castiel stop in his tracks. "You know, at this rate, you're only going to earn one wing, and you'll be flying around in circles!"

Castiel laughed out loud at that remark. "That's a good one, Boss!"

"Moving on…" the Superintendant annunciated. "Now, Sam left the motel a little while ago. Dean's, still there, staring at the bottle of pills. Are you ready to save him?"

"Gee…" Castiel suddenly became timid. "I… I don't know, Boss…"

"Well, if you can save Dean Winchester, you'll get your wings!"

"My wings?" Castiel questioned aloud. "Oh, yes! My wings! Can I get the tie-dyed wings? With the flames on them? Oh, I won't let you down, Boss! I promise!"

"It'll surely take a miracle," she whispered.

"Thanks for your confidence in me, Boss," Castiel beamed.

"Good luck, Castiel," she smiled, and snapped her fingers to send Castiel, to Earth, and hopefully, to save Dean Winchester.**

* * *

**

**So, there's the first part. Did you like it or not? Do you have any interest in it in all, or is it wrong to tear apart such a classic holiday movie? What do you think? Tell me in a review! **

**Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!**

**On with the story...!**


	2. Changes Arise

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thanks so far to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted this story! You guys are really keeping it going!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Changes Arise**

"Wait, Dean! Don't do it!" Castiel shouted as he appeared in the room with Dean, who dropped the pill bottle and reached for his gun.

"What the hell?" Dean asked aloud, clicking the safety off the gun.

"No, wait!" Castiel begged, putting his hands up. "Hang on a second! I'm here to help you! My name is Castiel, your guardian angel! I'm gonna save you," he announced proudly.

"Save me?" Dean queried. "What are you talking about? You're not an angel! If you are, then where are your wings?"

Castiel sighed indignantly. "I don't have my wings yet. I'm a second-class angel. But you're going to help me earn them," he smiled.

"Look, pal," Dean explained. "You want to go earn you're wings, that's fine and dandy, but don't try anything around me. I'm not even worth saving." he scoffed. "I mean, even my own brother knows his life would be better without me. It doesn't get much more pathetic than that."

"Killing yourself wouldn't make Sam any happier," Castiel added.

"Then… I guess he was right. I wish I was never born!" he proclaimed.

"Oh, don't think like that, Dean! I'll never get my wings if you keep talking like that. 'Never born'… Ha! That's… hey! That's a great idea you just gave me, Dean!" Castiel smiled.

"Idea? What?" Dean scratched his head, taking in Castiel who was just smiling happily, standing there next to him. "I must've had some bad liquor or something…"

Castiel snapped his fingers, although nothing really seemed to change.

"Uhh…" Dean mumbled, his eyes rolling back and forth. "Nothing really happened."

"Sure it did, Dean! Ya see, now, you've never been born. You've got no identity, no name, no family, no troubles… nothing! You don't exist."

"I… what?" Dean asked as his brow furrowed. "Then, who am I?"

"Well… you're nobody."

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment. "Yeah, right," he nodded with fakeness to it.

"I dare you, Dean. Just try and see if people know you," Castiel nudged.

Dean grabbed his leather jacket and walked out the door without a word to Castiel.

Before he left, Castiel shouted out, "You'll see, Dean! It's a different world without you!"

**********

Dean stalked out of the room with a spinning head as he slid into the black '67 Impala his father had left him. He slammed the car door shut and angrily buckled his seat belt.

"Don't exist," he sighed, exasperated. "That… ang-… er… guy was just full of shit. How could I not exist? I'm right here," Dean tried to convince himself. "I-" Dean's rant to himself was silenced when he looked at his rearview mirror. "Hello!" he smiled with a yelp, and hit the brakes.

"Hey there, stud," the blond girl drunkenly smiled as she sashayed up to the car window. "Wanna have a good ol' time in your pretty car?"

"Sure, baby," Dean eagerly agreed, finally lifting his eyes up from the steering wheel to the girl. "I can… Jo?!" he gasped. "Jo, wh-what are you doing?"

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Jo pouted, and stamped her foot. "How come ya know m'name? I don't know you, a-an' I need this paycheck. So, come on…"

"No!" Dean persisted, startled at the turn of events. "Jo, it's me! Dean! What's the matter with you? Where's Ellen?" The hunter's words all spilled out at once, his voice conveying the shock he felt seeing Jo this way.

"Oh, you like 'em older, do ya?" she coyly smiled. "Ma's working the other block. You know, I'll give you a deal. Me full price, and her for half. Whaddya say?"

"Oh my God!" Dean repeated over and over again. He rolled up the window and sped away, leaving Jo there on the street corner.

"How could that be Jo? I can't imagine… A dream. This, this has to be a dream…" he started to mumble to himself, trying to make sense of the situation.

"This isn't a dream, Dean. That's one of the many domino effects that changed everyone you knew," Castiel explained, suddenly appearing in the passenger seat of the car. "It's funny how one man's life can touch so many others, isn't it?"

"Whoa!" Dean said in surprise. "Domino effect? I… no," he denied. "You're trying to trick me or something! Get out of the car." Dean hit the brakes and waited for Castiel to escort himself out of the vehicle.

Castiel sighed. "Alright, for now I will. But I'll be back, Dean. I can promise you that."

***********

Dean drove for the rest of the night, stopping at a familiar house. "Bobby!" he summoned, banging on the old door with all his might. "Bobby! Open up! It's me, Dean! Please, Bobby," he borderline-begged. "Something-"

The door suddenly was opened, but only a cracked. "What is it?" Bobby asked him in a tough, but cold tone. Dean took a good look at Bobby's face, and noticed it was worn and tired. Almost… old.

"Something's happened to me, to everyone! Just let me in, and I can explain-"

"In where?" Bobby rudely interrupted. "I ain't running no boarding house here. So git!"

"But, Bobby!"

"And how do you know my name anyway?" Bobby asked annoyance. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile of Holy Water. The brusque man threw it in Dean's face, waiting for some reaction.

"I'm not a demon!" Dean proclaimed. "And of course I know you! I spent half my life here with you. Remember? Me and Sam?"

"Sam who?" Bobby continued to question, getting in Dean's face. "I don't know any guy named Sam," he shouted, making Dean wince at the words. "And I don't know you!"

"Bobby, please. I just need to stay here and get over this…"

"Get over what?" Bobby cut off. "What are you talking about?" A thought occurred to him. "You sick in the head or som'thin'? A few screws loose in there?" he asked, indicating to Dean's head.

Dean was at the end of his wire. Bobby had always been someone he could count on for help. "Please… It's me, Dean. Dean Winchester. I'm John's son…" Dean tried to explain.

"You know John?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, he's..." Before Dean had the chance to elaborate on his relationship with John, Bobby stopped him.

"That ass wipe cleaned me out when I let him stay here after the fire! If you're some friend of his, you must be a gutless dick like he was! Now get off my property!" he ordered, and took all of Dean's willpower not to obey it.

"Bobby…"

"I'm counting to three before I get the shotgun," Bobby threatened. "Three," he simply stated, and opened the door all the way to show he had been true to his words.

"Okay, I'm going! I'm going!" Dean finally resigned, and started to walk back to his car. He kept a steady eye on Bobby as he got back into the car and walked away.

* * *

**So, there is that chapter! Did you like it? Worse changes are coming up in the next chapters.... Leave a review for me, please! Those just make my day!**

**Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!**


	3. Truths Revealed

**Happy New Year, all! Here's the next chapter! Thanks again to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favorited this story! I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

* * *

**Truths Revealed**

Dean's head rested on the steering wheel. He wasn't sure where to go, but he just wanted this nightmare to stop. Just to make it end. Sighing, he put the key in the ignition and started to drive without a known destination.

"Don't you see, Dean? How much crosser and detached everyone is without you?" Castiel asked as he once again appeared in Dean's car. "Not to mention unhappy."

"Jesus! I told you to stop doing that! You're gonna make me drive into a cliff," he diverted, still keeping an eye on the road.

"You have a detour to make," the young angel informed him, and snapped his fingers. This time, nothing really did happen. "Oh," he groaned in frustration. "Boss! Boss, can I get a little help down here!?" he called, looking upwards. Suddenly, another road materialized and the car magically followed it. Dean took his hands off the wheel, watching as it moving itself. "Thanks, Boss!"

"Uh… 'Boss'…?" Dean looked upward as well, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Of course! The Superintendant of Angels is my boss. She's so funny sometimes…"

Dean was about to ask him further about what that meant, but he soon saw the car pull up in the driveway and park.

"Go in." Castiel tried to make it sound like an order, however, the statement reached Dean's ears only as a suggestion. Nonetheless, Dean did as the angel said, and slowly opened the door.

"Hello?" he quietly greeted, not sure what he would find. "I-is anybody here?"

"W-who r'you?" a gruff voice asked from the kitchen. In response, Dean walked in, surveying the sorry state of the house.

Frankly, it was a mess. The rooms still had charring and burn marks on them from the fire. The stench was what lead Dean to the kitchen, which reeked of cigarette smoke and alcohol. The house's state wasn't anything like that when he was a child, and lived there with his family.

"Hello?"

"Get out'a'here!" an old, crusty man yelled as soon as he saw Dean's head pop into his field of view. He carelessly tossed an empty whiskey bottle at Dean, which broke on contact with the wall. "Go 'way!"

"Hey!" Dean reacted quickly to the bottle being thrown at him and jumped back. "What the hell, old man?! I-" It was at that moment that Dean really looked at the man, sitting on the chair with downcast eyes. "My God," he breathed, not believing his eyes. "Dad?"

"I ain't nobody's father!" the man seethed back at Dean, slumping further down.

"Dad, how…?"

"Stop calling me that!" he shouted, not letting Dean finished. "You… you got me co'fused with somebody else. M'name's John Winchester," he clarified. The sheer weakness and defeat in his voice shook Dean to the core. "Now get outta here, before I make you…"

"I don't think you're in any position to making threats, sir," Dean noted. The 'sir' added on the end of the comment was out of habit, Dean realized, because the form before him surely didn't deserve any amount of respect. "What happened to you?"

"Mary… Mary…" he whined in a depressed tone, taking another swig from the bottle.

Dean couldn't bear the sight of his father in such a state anymore. "You think she'd want you to live like this? Turn into this? She loved you!" Dean fumed, grabbing a bottle out of John's hands and throwing it next to the broken one. "How could you do this to her? To Sam?"

"How dare you insult me?" John quietly mumbled. "Just leave me be."

"What's the matter?" Dean continued. "That name remind you of what kind of father you were?"

John suddenly stood up, spitting in Dean's face as he spoke in a shaking voice. "I didn't get my chance to be a father! Now go!"

Taking in his father's words, Dean thought about his last statement. 'Never got a chance…' he repeated in his mind. Dean took one last look at his father before storming out.

*********

In the first bar that Sam could find after he stormed out, he sat there, brooding. "One beer," Sam ordered from the counter glumly.

"Here ya go, hon," a woman smiled. She slid Sam the drink, and he effortlessly caught the mug without letting any of the froth spill out from the glass.

"Thanks," he mumbled, making no eye contact with the brunette waitress.

"You feeling okay, pal?" She took a good, long look at Sam and could definitely tell something was bothering him.

"Me?" Sam sluggishly looked up at the young woman. "Just fine and dandy."

"You don't look it, Sam," the waitress gently prodded, but covered her mouth as soon as the last word left his lips.

"H-how do you know my name?" he haltingly questioned.

"Uh… you just told me!" she asserted.

"Oh…" Sam uneasily nodded.

"Is all this," she indicated to Sam drinking, "about your brother?"

"Yeah," Sam answered as he took another sip. "He just doesn't understand me. It's so frustrating!" Wait, how'd you know about Dean?"

"You brought him up!" the waitress lied again.

"Oh. Well, he… Gah, you what? I don't even know why I care," Sam sourly derided.

"He's your brother," the woman insisted. "That's why you care. But, you know, that's a two-way street. Don't you think Dean cares about what you say?"

"Why should he?" Sam retorted. "Dean doesn't respect me or my thoughts."

"Really?" the waitress scoffed. "Did you know that when you were a kid he'd carry around your report cards with him in the bottom of his bag?" As she continued, her voice gained in strength. "Or that every year, he'd save up his own money for months for a birthday present for you?"

"How-?"

"Come here." She grabbed Sam by the collar and pulled him closer until he was near enough for him to lay her right palm on Sam's forehead. "He he is now. Still think he doesn't care about you?"

Along with a bright white light, a scene of Dean back in the motel played out right before Sam's eyes.

_The older brother, in shock, walked over to where his own duffle bag sat. He slowly unzipped it with care and sifting through it until he found a small bottle of painkillers. The hunter ran a shaky hand through his spiky hair and stared at the bottle with gross fascination. Of all the hideous, deadly things he's come up against, Dean found it ironic that the contents in that little bottle were going to be the cause of his death._

_"Well, 'never born' is something I can't even swing, Sam," Dean softly whispered to the air with sadness and defeat dripping off of every word. "But, I can give you the next best thing."_

"That's where Dean is right now, Sam!" Her voice changed to deadly.

"What? Dean, no!" Sam cried, jumping up and away from the girl. "No, that can't be true."

"It is, Sam," she persisted. "I don't lie.

"Yeah, and just who are you?" Sam asked with fierceness.

"I'm the Sup-… uhh…" she quickly corrected herself. "Call me Angie," she winked. "You're a hunter. You should figure that out. Now go!"

Sam didn't need the prompting. Before Angie was through with her speech, he was halfway out the door.

* * *

**What did you think?** **Leave me a review! Those truly make my day! How do you feel about all these character changes? **

**As always, thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	4. Breaking Point

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all who've read/reviewed/alerted/favored the story! This is a warning that this chapter is VERY short. Sorry about that, but I felt it was a scene that should be totally isolated. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Impala, still driving itself, stopped again in a cemetery nearby. Dean refused to make eye contact with the angel. "Dean…" Castiel addressed, but Dean still looked out the window. "Your life was important. And… well… You really had a wonderful life."

"Wonderful?" Dean incredulously mocked.

"They say, 'The Kingdom of Heaven is spread upon the Earth, but men do not see it.' You didn't see it, Dean. I hope after this you do," Castiel warned. That statement made Dean look at Castiel with a face of insecurity that maybe Castiel was right.

Castiel lead Dean into the graves, stopping at one angel-shaped headstone made of marble that read:

**SAMUEL JOHNATHAN WINCHESTER **

**1983-1984**

**BELOVED SON **

"What?" Dean dropped to his knees, staring uncomprehendingly at the grave. "No! No, that's not true! Sam's alive! He has to be! He got into Stanford… He…"

"No," Castiel refuted. "Sam died in a fire at six months of age. Don't you see? Sam isn't alive today because you weren't there to save Sam."

"We, we saved all those people!" Dean insisted. "He, he turned out to be one hell of a guy… Sam… Sammy…"

"Every single one of those people that you, Sam, and your father saved is dead," informed Castiel. "After the fire, John couldn't handle losing his wife and only son and just… gave up."

"No!" Dean repeated again, tracing the printing on the headstone with his hand. "It can't be." He shook his head and squeezed his eyes hut, trying to make this nightmare go away. With a shaking hand, Dean swiped away at a lone tear that trailed down his cheek.

"It is," Castiel sighed.

"Oh, God. Sammy!" Dean turned to Castiel, a fierce, wild look in his eyes. "Please, Castiel. I… I want to live again! Can you do it?!"

"That's the spirit, Dean!" Castiel smiled. "Did you learn anything?"

"Oh, yes," Dean quickly responded. "Yes. Please, I want to live again! Please, please let me live again…"

* * *

**Seems like the breaking point for Dean, ehh? Did you like it? Leave me a review, please!! Only one more chapter left!**

**Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!**


	5. Mending Fences and Epilogue

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all who've read/reviewed/alerted/favored the story! This is *sob* the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mending Fences/****Epilogue**

"Let me live again… I wanna live again…" a sleeping Dean yelled out.

"Dean!" Sam bellowed from behind the room's door, trying to shove the key into the lock. His plea wasn't heard by the still-slumbering Dean. "Don't do it, Dean!" Still fumbling with the key, Sam abandoned that plan and stepped back enough to kick down the door.

"I… no! Please, let me…live again…" Dean still mumbled.

"Hey! Dean!" Sam shouted, kneeling down near the bed and shaking Dean to startle him into awareness.

"Sam!" he grinned, grabbing his younger brother by the shoulders. "You're alive," he gasped. "I'm alive, too!"

"Please, Dean," Sam begged. "Tell me you didn't take those pills!"

"No, I didn't…" he answered. "Sam, you have no idea what happened!"

"You have no idea what happened!" Sam refuted. "I was in this bar, and a waitress there started asking all these questions about me and you-"

"Was she hot?" Dean cut off.

"Sorta," Sam truthfully answered. "That's not the point! Anyway, she showed me that you were here, thinking of killing yourself. I rushed home as fast as I could."

"Was… was she an angel?" Dean asked.

"I… I don't know," admitted Sam. "She said her name was… Angie, I think. She started to say something else, but I couldn't make out what."

"Feel privileged, Sam," Dean grinned. "I think you had a visit from the Superintendant of Angels."

"What?!"

"Before I could…" Dean trailed off, indicating to the suicide. "Y'know, this angel came down to me. His name was Castiel. He showed me what the world would've been like, if I was never born," he confided. "God, Sam. Everyone we knew… was different. Ellen and Jo were whores. Bobby was… just bitter and alone. Dad was…" Dean's voice cracked at the mere thought. "Dad was an old drunk. And you…"

"What, Dean?" Sam urged. "Who was I?"

"Dead." He answered the question in a single word. "Burned up in a fire a six months of age."

"Yeah," Sam breathed. "He's right. You've saved my ass, Dean. More times than I could count."

"He said I had a wonderful life," Dean repeated with a smile. "I guess I do."

"Dean…" Sam bit his lip. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean what I said. I could never wish that, Dean. Ever. I hope you know that."

Dean nodded, secretly relieved. "Yeah, I do. But it sounds great hearing you say that, Sammy."

"I'm letting you get away with that one," Sam teased. "But let the record show I caught it."

"Ha ha," Dean sarcastically laughed. "Very…hey." He grabbed a piece of paper on the floor beside him.

"What is it?" Sam inquired.

"A note," Dean confirmed, and read it aloud.

"_Dear Dean, _

_Remember, a man with family is never a failure. Thanks for the wings!_

_Castiel_

_P.S. I may have broken that loud little box in your car. Sorry! Also, tell Sam that Boss said his drink is on the house._"

"Oh…" Sam started.

"My…" Dean took over.

"God!" they both simultaneously finished, and shared a glance.

**********

"Aw, that's nice!" Castiel commented from Heaven, as he watched along with the Superintendant. "I guess it's a happy ending after all.

"And…" She snapped her fingers, and Castiel's two, plain white wings had suddenly a spiral of color on them.

"My wings!" he gasped. "They are tied-dyed with flames! Oh, Boss, you remembered! Thank you! Thanks you so much!" he the angel beamed, admiring his wings.

"That's for a job extra-well done," the Superintendant smirked. "Good work, Castiel."

**END**

* * *

**That's it! I'm so sorry to see this story end. I hope it lived up to your expectations! As always with my stories, as soon as it's ready, a "full" version of the story will be posted, re-re-proofred. (LOL.) I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a reveiw! Was it what you expected? Was it not? Did you like it? **

**Thanks for reading! See everyone around! **

**:)**


End file.
